


医患关系

by toutudehen123



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutudehen123/pseuds/toutudehen123





	医患关系

钟老师觉得院长一定是嫌段添城那个死人脸折腾他折腾得不太够，才会把他派来开导一个醉鬼。  
他寻思自己身为世济的金牌讲师，怎么就被院长推出来背锅了。他看着坐在对面那个摊成软泥的人，脑子抽筋般的难过。  
倒不是他对患者有什么偏见，医生的基本行医准则就是一视同仁，可是钟老师虽然因为晕血不能做外科医师而转去心理学，但他还是秉着不能碰酒的原则。现在对面坐着一个浑身往外冒酒气的人，他还是有些抗拒。  
啊，忘了说了，可能和钟老师有洁癖这点有关系。  
耿浩其实坐在那里也不好受，他刚才好容易盼到警察来了，他像得了救星似的求救，但不知道怎么就给送到这来了。他眯起眼睛观察坐在对面的那个人，好像很眼熟啊，谁来着……  
耿浩刚才打了一针镇定剂，这会药效刚刚过去，神智有些涣散，他晃了晃脑袋，终于把眼前重叠成几个的人脸合成了一个。  
这不是……大飞吗……他什么时候穿的这么人五人六了……  
“大飞？”他揉了揉脑袋，以为大飞也被送进来了。  
“我不是大飞，我是来和你谈谈天的，你可以叫我钟老师。”即使再怎么头疼，面对患者钟老师还是得一丝不苟的进行引导。  
耿浩又眯了眼仔细瞅了瞅钟老师，他想，还真不是啊，大飞那孙子不可能会这样，他要这样还能跟我耍一块。不过大飞要是这样，好像也不错。  
这个钟老师，看着倒挺可人的，明明和大飞长着一张脸，怎么凭白就看着勾人多了呢。  
被耿浩那种像钩子一样的眼神盯着看了半天，随着那目光逐渐往下移，钟老师有些不自在，他扯了扯领带，拿起桌上的泡腾片泡的水喝了一口。  
耿浩看着钟老师吞下一口水，慢慢地咽下去，钟老师的喉结一点点的下移，又慢慢上滑，耿浩不禁也咽了一口唾沫。  
钟老师抿了下嘴，他准备开口缓解一下现在这种尴尬的气氛，但是此时耿浩的全部注意力都放在钟老师那刚才被抿了一下泛着水光的薄唇上。真想舔一口……  
钟老师当然不知道面前的人对他持着怎么样的想法，所以耿浩突然暴起压住他的时候他是懵圈的。  
虽然有些慌乱，但好歹钟老师也是经历过大风大浪的人，他尝试用言语让耿浩冷静下来，可是钟老师不知道此时他才是那个想让耿浩犯罪的罪魁祸首，钟老师那气息不稳还夹杂着喘息的声音让耿浩更加疯狂。  
耿浩压着钟老师，凑近他的唇啃了一口，又抬起头看了看，觉得不太满意，又舔了舔，钟老师被这莫名其妙的操作弄的有点蒙，然后他感觉到了下身有一个硬邦邦的东西抵着他。  
同是男人，钟老师自然知道这是怎么回事，钟老师呆了一下，6他真没想到自己居然碰上一个弯的，不过就算是弯的，那也不该对自己有兴趣啊。  
趁着钟老师瞎想的时候，耿浩又抱着钟老师脸上又亲又啃的，钟老师被耿浩弄的狼狈无比，脸上糊满了不知道是唾液还是汗水之类的液体。  
耿浩凑的近，他身上的酒气一点点的从钟老师的鼻孔里钻入，从没碰过酒的钟老师觉得自己的力气被一点点的抽干，他觉得呼吸急促，不自主地拉松了自己的领带。  
从耿浩这个视角来看，钟老师就是在犯罪，他浑身湿漉漉的，胸膛不自然的起伏，脸被酒气熏得通红，眼睛里也浸了水光，他还哆嗦地扯了自己的领带，耿浩觉得这个钟老师一定是在勾引他。  
于是他顺手就扯下了钟老师的领带，在他惊愕的目光下三下五除二的捆上了钟老师的嘴，这下想求救也叫不出来了，钟老师在反应过来之前就丧失了所有能反抗的手段，现在他就像砧板上的鱼肉，就由着耿浩怎么下手吃了。  
耿浩摸上钟老师颤抖的身体，研究了一下怎么解开钟老师的西装，和扣子较上了半天的劲，最后不耐烦地想扯开西装外套，被钟老师拦下了。  
钟老师知道估计自己今天这一顿艹估计是躲不过去了，但他不想等会连衣服都没得穿，于是他自己颤颤悠悠地开始解扣子，耿浩看着眼热，他干脆放弃了解钟老师上衣的想法，直接开始扒他裤子。  
此时钟老师刚刚把自己的外套解开搭在椅子上，就剩一件马甲套在衬衫上，配上钟老师通红的脸让耿浩心里那把火越烧越旺，他解开领带，把手指伸进钟老师的嘴里搅拌着。被异物入侵口腔的感觉很不好，钟老师皱了眉，嘴里发出了几声呜咽。  
随着耿浩的搅拌，钟老师口里的液体满满淌了下来，沾满了耿浩的手指。耿浩非常满意，掰开钟老师的双腿，把双腿屈起推向胸前，用领带固定好，对着那个小孔就伸进了一根手指。  
手指进去的时候，耿浩明显能感受到钟老师的颤抖，但是他还是一脸可怜巴巴的表情，耿浩想，钟老师可比大飞有意思多了，没想到这表情挂在这张脸上会这么好看。  
随着手指的逐渐深入，钟老师迟钝的感官中终于传来了丝丝的痛楚感，还伴随着陌生又奇怪的感觉，这种看着自己的身体被另一个人男人一点一点打开的感觉让钟老师羞耻地闭上了眼。可是视觉的消失导致触觉更加敏感，他甚至能感觉到自己的身体在描摹那一根手指。  
在这样的刺激下，钟老师全身都红透了，他神志不清的任由耿浩扩张，直到耿浩准备扶着他的东西进来的时候，钟老师才被撕裂般的疼痛唤醒。  
那小洞毕竟不是用来容纳巨物的地方，就算怎么扩张第一次也会很疼，疼得受不了的钟老师睁开水灵灵的眼睛，小声软腻地求他轻一点，然后得到了耿浩的一记深顶，被这突如其来的盯入痛得尖叫，钟老师浑身发抖，他在耿浩狂风般的冲撞中被撞得七荤八素，慌乱中扒上了耿浩的背。  
耿浩清醒了一点，不再那么折腾钟老师，钟老师松了一口气，还没等他轻松下来，耿浩突然顶到某一点让他突然泄出一声好听的呻吟声，这声音让耿浩血脉偾张，他卖力地朝那一点冲撞，被接连的快感逼疯的钟老师压制不住自己的声音，好听的呻吟泄露了出来，充满了整个屋子。  
被接连刺激敏感点的钟老师很快就泄了一次，处于高潮不应期的钟老师还没来得及休息，就又被耿浩挤进，高潮时比平时更敏感的甬道遭到挤压让钟老师承受不住的哭出声，耿浩还不偏不饶地往里面挤，钟老师承受不住，后穴痉挛起来，前段又喷出少许浊液。  
耿浩被钟老师夹得头皮发麻，没忍住也射了进去。被内射的钟老师呜咽一声，头靠在椅子上喘气，眼神迷离又可怜。  
耿浩终于发了善心解开了束缚钟老师的领带，他咳了一声，准备帮钟老师穿上衣服，被钟老师躲过了，他尴尬的收回了手，只好起身整理自己的衣服，出门锁好了门。  
他回到了花果山那里，沈腾飞正趴在地上睡的香甜，他摇醒了沈腾飞，问他:“大飞，你是不是有个亲戚长的跟你特像，姓钟的？”  
本来还没清醒的沈腾飞听这话马上噌地窜了起来:“你说的是我那个从小焉巴到大，长大去了大学校当讲师的那个怕血的表哥钟老师？”  
从小焉巴到大，应该就是了。  
“我告诉你啊，耿浩，我那表哥可和兔子一样，你别吓他啊。”  
“哪有，我就问问，没啥，真没啥。”  
耿浩憋着自己心里那点小九九，任凭沈腾飞怎么狐疑地看他也不说。  
沈腾飞拿起酒瓶子又喝了一口，盯着耿浩的脸看了半天，起身回屋里睡觉去了，留下耿浩一个人在外面。  
原来这两人还真是亲戚啊，我就说长这么像肯定是亲戚。不过那个钟老师……耿浩努力地回忆了一下刚才那香艳的场景，突然又觉得两人不像了。他可以和大飞做兄弟，可是他肯定不能和那个钟老师做兄弟，钟老师看起来比大飞软了许多，耿浩也不知道为什么会这样，明明两个人看起来长了同一张脸。  
但是即使在脸那块减了分，耿浩还是对钟老师十分满意，他决定去套大飞的话。  
后来在耿浩的软磨硬泡下大飞终于不耐烦地告诉了钟老师在哪上班，站在世济大学门教务处前，耿浩正准备和保安说话，一个熟悉的人影就走了过来。  
耿浩努力整了整自己的衣装:“钟老师!”  
钟老师听到熟悉的声音身体一僵，他僵硬地转过头，看见了笑得灿烂的耿浩，他局促的扯了扯领带，无奈地抿了抿嘴，只得带耿浩进他的办公室。  
一进办公室耿浩就被那个特大的书柜吸引住了注意力，这个半圆形凹进去的书柜正好能容纳一个人在那趴着，耿浩不知为何突然有了这样的想法。  
钟老师还被之前大飞对他说的话弄得心神不宁，虽然自己被办了的事被自家表弟知道是挺丢脸的。但是大飞还跟他说，耿浩想和他处，这就让钟老师十分不解了。  
他寻思自己没什么好的啊，要说脸，大飞和他长得像一个模子里刻出来的，大飞还比他年轻几岁，要说身材，自己这满身的赘肉也没什么好追求的啊，钟老师不能理解。这耿浩到底求啥啊，总不至于第一次见面就看重自己性格了吧，这不可能啊。  
其实耿浩也不是很明白这件事，他大概就是脑子一热，后来冷静下来想想，觉得大概是因为大飞先入为主的原因，大飞那张脸突然充满秀气和矜持的时候与以往形成了巨大的反差，让他有点不知所措，所以他才能这么快就注意到钟老师软糯的一面，然后就沦陷了。  
这一点估计沈腾飞和钟老师都不知道。  
所以钟老师心里十分忐忑，他还没想好怎么回应，但是耿浩他觉得男人之间应该先睡服，这样才会好商量事，所以钟老师又在还没有反应过来的时候又被耿浩压制住了。  
毕竟是第二次，多少有点经验的钟老师还是及时扶住桌子免得直接被扑倒，他颤抖地问:“你来找我，就是为了在和我打一炮？”  
耿浩揉了揉头发，不知道该怎么回答他，于是干脆不回答，直接开始上正戏，又被扒了裤子的钟老师羞得脸又红了，他又不敢喊人来，人是他自己领进来的，要是被其他人知道了他脸往哪搁。于是他把头埋下，干脆当鸵鸟不闻不问。  
揉了揉那一块小洞，还是紧致如初像没有被使用过一样，钟老师被那一块的触感唤醒了那天晚上的记忆，刺激得一下抬起了头，正好对上耿浩暧昧的眼神，他吞了一口口水，认命地拉开办公桌抽屉拿出一只软膏给耿浩。  
耿浩接过软膏，拧开盖子，挤出一大坨，就把手指伸向了那个小洞，这次的扩张比上次还要漫长，漫长的让钟老师非常煎熬，而且耿浩还时不时的恶意去扣敏感点，让钟老师差点被手指就弄高潮。  
漫长的扩张终于结束，钟老师莫名的对接下来的动作生出几分期待，可是耿浩却放过了他，慢条斯理地给他解开上衣。  
今天钟老师穿了一套白西装，打了一条蓝白相间的领带，耿浩慢悠悠地一个一个的解开，让钟老师被下方的空虚逼得发出的软糯的呻吟。  
钟老师受不了了，他拉了拉耿浩的手，可怜巴巴地望着他，“你想要什么？说。”  
钟老师抿了抿嘴，最后还是舍弃掉羞耻心小声说:“我要……你”  
“大点声！”  
“我要你进来！”  
被逼着说了这句话的钟老师非常不争气的哭了，耿浩温柔地拂去了钟老师脸上的泪水，下身却狠狠地捅了进去。钟老师一声惊叫还没叫完就被耿浩顶在那点上就被逼得叫声硬深深地转了一个调，钟老师放弃挣扎，闭上眼睛只有嘴里不停地泻出声音。  
突然感觉自己悬空了起来，钟老师慌乱地睁开眼睛，发现耿浩正抱着他往书柜那边走。来不及思考他走向书柜是想干嘛，钟老师此时注意力全在后面那一块，现在这个姿势让钟老师全身的着力点都聚集在那一块，因为体重的原因进到了更深的地方，怀疑自己肚子快被捅穿的钟老师身体更加敏感，耿浩在走路的时候还不停地戳到那一点。被这连续的快感逼疯，钟老师摇着头哭喊着不要了，耿浩终于大发慈悲把他放了下来。钟老师发现，他现在被耿浩压在他的那个私人订制的书柜前了。他当然不想在这里做，他担心以后看见这个书柜都会腿软。  
但是耿浩才不会给他选择的机会，他就着刚刚留下的液体又捅了进去，他压在钟老师身上，俯身对着钟老师耳朵吹气:“钟老师办公室里的这个书柜，不会就是用来求操的吧，你看，还刚刚好能把你塞进去。”  
被耿浩说的混话刺激到了，钟老师没忍住又射了，这次耿浩拔了出来等钟老师歇了歇，等钟老师的不应期过去后他又重新盯了进去。  
钟老师被耿浩折腾的没有力气了，只能由着他干，耿浩一只手伸向钟老师的胸脯，揉搓胸前那两点，钟老师只能哼哼几声，听起来像是在撒娇。  
被耿浩折腾的不知射了几次，钟老师昏昏欲睡，耿浩终于舍得停下，射在了里面。  
钟老师已经没有精力睁开眼睛了，但是还是想把心里那点疑问问出口:“你到底看上我点啥了？”  
“钟老师，我看中的就是你这个人。”  
钟老师扒在书柜上，试图遮掩住根本遮掩不住的脸红。


End file.
